Waiting on a Woman
by BDaddyDL
Summary: Written for the Season 4 Premiere Anniversary Challenge. Takes place in a bar in the future. My try at a songfic


**A/N: I will keep this short since this is for a contest. Nicky R thank you along with the NSA group. **

**PJ You're Awesome! Thanks! **

**I heard this song on the radio and thought this could be my tribute to Brickroad's Collide.  
**

Waiting on a woman

_I don't guess we've been anywhere  
She hasn't made us late I swear  
Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it  
Boy it's just a fact of life  
It'll be the same with your young wife  
Might as well go on and get used to it  
She'll take her time 'cause you don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman.  
_

When the young man entered the bar of the hotel, he was not happy at all. _Why is it always like this_, he thought to himself. Even though this was one of the nicest bars in the D.C. area, it did not help his dark mood.

Normally he liked this kind of place. A long wooden bar with a huge mirror hung on the wall behind it. Hundreds of bottles were on shelves in front of the mirror. The owners of the place were smart enough to know modern music would never work here; there was some soft jazz emanating throughout the establishment. It looked timeless, and if he was going to have to wait..._again..._at least he could feel some of his anxiety dissipating, courtesy of the soft music in the background.

There were patrons occupying every seat at the bar. On one of the stools sat a guy who looked to be on the other side of middle age. Upon spotting him, the man raised his drink and tipped it at him in a sort of salute. If he were to guess, the man would have been well over six feet tall if he was standing up. His brown hair cut short, just like all of the other mindless bureaucrats that infested D.C. What made him stand out, however, was the unlit cigar in his left hand.

Since he had a little time on his hands, he decided to see what the cigar was about. He didn't see many cigars anymore, especially since smoking was banned in the country.

As if reading his mind, the older guy nodded as the young man approached him. "Whenever I come to the Capitol, I always bring a couple of these with me. When I go see a friend, I always leave some with him. He's in Arlington. Just a bit of tradition."

It was the younger man who nodded this time. He had a few friends there; the war with China had enabled a lot of fallen warriors to be added to the list of the nation's heroes.

The older man shook his head, clearing away some thoughts he did not want to have. "Enough about me; this is not an Irish wake. What's got you so mad?"

The younger man sat down two stools from the older man and got the bartender's attention. "I'll have what he is having. He seems to like it."

The bartender looked like all he needed was the coat from his tuxedo and he would be ready for a night on the town. Instead he looked at his newest customer. "A Johnny Walker Black on the rocks coming up."

When the drink was served, the younger man lifted the tumbler to his lips and took a sip. He looked over to the older man. "I see you like the good stuff."

When all he got was a nod in acknowledgment, the younger man assumed the man wanted his question answered. "I was aggravated. My girlfriend is late... again. I made plans. This night was supposed to be...perfect."

The older paused just before take another sip from his drink and gave the younger man a knowing smile. "My wife is getting ready for a party we have to attend."

When the bartender was in front of the guys again, the younger man went to pay for his drink. The bartender waved it off. "Don't worry; it has been paid for already."

The younger man shot a look at his drinking partner. His partner smiled again. "What can I say? You have an honest face."

The next few minutes were spent in silence, as both men enjoyed the amber liquid that went down so smoothly. The silence was eventually broken by the older man.

"Do you love her?"

The younger man looked intensely at the older man through the mirror. He slowly nodded.

"Well let me tell you, I have been married long enough for my kids to be married. Since we've been married, there has not been a time when we left the house when I thought we should. Sometimes I think she does it on purpose, but I always remember it could be so much worse. I could not be waiting on anyone. Besides, in a few minutes, an absolutely beautiful woman will walk through that archway and smile. And that smile will be just for me. All it cost me was to sit here on this seat and wait on a woman."

The younger man looked at his drink and got lost in thought. It was easy to see that he was thinking about his earlier aggravation. When his shoulders pulled back and relaxed, the older man looked at him and smiled.

"Feeling better?"

The younger man looked at his neighbor and exhaled. "Yes."

Both men went back to staring at the mirror. When the younger man turned quickly toward the entrance, the older knew the object of the man's affection was entering the bar. He also turned to see a very pretty brunette heading towards the two men. The brunette was wearing a royal purple dress that looked like she had been poured into it. She had dark caramel hair and chocolate brown eyes that appeared to only focus on the young man at the bar. She had a huge smile on her face as she was going straight in for a kiss. Right before she got to her destination, she looked to the side and froze.

"Uncle Chuck? Is that you?"

The younger man's head swiveled around at "Uncle Chuck." Chuck Bartowski smiled at his niece and her boyfriend. "I thought this might be the young gentleman I've heard so much about." He turned to the young man and put his hand out. "My name is Chuck Bartowski and I am Stephanie's uncle. You must be Richard."

Richard shook Chuck's hand gingerly. He did not look nearly as happy as he did a few seconds ago. "Um...yes, I am." Richard felt way out of his element. He had never met anyone in her family before.

Chuck looked at Stephanie. "Stephie, it looks like you've got a winner here."

"Thanks, Uncle Chuck. I already figured that out. So, what are you doing here?"

Chuck got a wry grin on his face. "I'm just waiting on a woman."

Richard and Chuck laughed, but when Chuck's laughter stopped short, Stephanie and Richard looked at the entrance to the bar. Richard immediately saw who Chuck was waiting on. Now he knew how Chuck could be so patient. The statuesque blonde was stunning. Her red dress fit her perfectly, and she was also wearing a huge grin. As she walked the last few steps Chuck stood up and they had a quick but intense kiss that made it looked like they were the only two people in the room. Stephanie averted her eyes after a moment. She had heard her mom say more than once that she envied the intensity of Chuck and Sarah's passion. Now she understood why.

Stephanie squeezed Richard and gestured to the woman in front of them. "This is my Aunt Sarah." She then took a step forward and hugged her aunt.

"What brings you two to D.C.?" Stephanie asked.

"Chuck does some consulting work here every once in a while. He has been asked to go to a consulate dinner, and I am his date," Sarah replied. "Besides, we try to make it to D.C. this time every year. It's the 3rd anniversary of Uncle Casey's death. How about you two?"

Chuck spoke up quickly. "They have a diner date they are going to. Honey, we needed to leave ten minutes ago."

"OK, guys. We will see you soon," Sarah said as they started to head out of the bar.

As they were headed toward the limo Sarah asked Chuck. "So, they are going to a dinner party?"

Chuck gave a gentle laugh. "Nope, but it looks like we will be attending a wedding soon."

Sarah kissed Chuck on the cheek and smiled as if to say _I know already_. "So, what were Richard and you talking about before we got there?"

Chuck smiled as he gazed into her azure eyes. "We were just talking about what it's like to wait on a woman."

_So when it finally comes my time  
And I get to the other side  
I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any  
I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman_

**A/N 2 for thos interested I am working well on the next chapter of Heritage. I like where it is going. If you follow twitter, ill post a quote or 2 tomorrow and Monday from it.**


End file.
